


The Stage

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Theatre, musical theatre, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: A poem about longing for a place on the stage.





	The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one day after I walked by the auditorium at school.

_A pang in my chest_

_A longing look_

_A bittersweet smile_

_A soft sigh_

 

_The stage_

 

_A quiet voice_

_A secret wish_

_All alone_

_Imagining an audience_

 

_The stage_

 

_Hopeful dreams_

_Locked away_

_Too much self-doubt_

_Not enough faith_

 

_The stage_

 

_Dim lighting_

_Empty seats_

_Heavy curtains_

_Carpeted aisles_

 

_The stage_

 

_Rich brown wood_

_Splintered at the edge_

_Worn with time_

_Yet sturdy as ever_

 

_The stage_

 

_Where I want to sing_

_Where I want to act_

_What I want the most_

_What I’ll never have_

 

_The stage_

 

_My secret wish_

_My biggest dream_

_My greatest hope_

_My favorite place_

 

_The stage_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
